


Made Me Wait

by Impala_Chick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Mouth Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Lip Service Comment Fest Prompt: "Rimming. M/M M/F F/F I do not care just someone rimming someone until they cry."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made Me Wait

Stiles was ready. So ready. He showered like, 3 times. He shaved. He broke every speed limit and made it to San Francisco in record time. And then he showered again. And now he was perched on Lydia's bed, waiting patiently for her to get out of her last law school class. He thought about texting her some dirty messages, but couldn't think of anything besides _hurry up and lick my ass_ , and that didn't seem creative enough. He had waited this long to try something he had definitely always been at least a little bit curious about, he could wait a few more minutes.

She burst through the door and put down her bag. 

"Stiles?"

"In here!" 

"Gimme a minute."

Stiles listened as Lydia walked around the living room. It sounded like clothes were hitting the floor. She went into the bathroom and Stiles heard her turn on the faucet. 

Then, finally, she stood in the bedroom doorway. In just a black bra, and a lace thong, the one Stiles bought her. Stiles' dick went from semi-interested to perked up considerably fast. 

"I'm glad you agreed, Stiles. I think you'll like it," Lydia purred. Stiles attempted his most wicked grin. He wiggled an eyebrow. He knew she liked that.

He reached out his hand, and she took it. She slid to the floor between his legs, and he plundered her mouth. His tongue smoothed hers until his lips were slick with moisture. Lydia rubbed at his dick through his jeans, even though it really wasn't necessary. He suspected she liked to feel it.

Lydia pulled back. "Get all the way on the bed."

Stiles complied, scooting all the way back so that he was propped up against the pillows. Lydia crawled up the bed, and Stiles couldn't help but shudder at the site of her, wanting him, her eyes hungry and her lips parted. She made quick work of unbuttoning his jeans and Stiles helped her shimmy them down his hips. She kissed his hard cock through his boxers before sliding those down too. Then she pushed his knees up and laid down on her stomach. She looked up at him through lidded eyes.

"If you want me to stop, just tell me, okay?"

Stiles nodded. He waited, willing himself not to be too excited. The first time wasn't usually the best time. 

Lydia circled his hole with her finger tip and suddenly all his nerves where awake and on fire. He couldn't believe how sensitive he was. He gripped the bed, and watched her as she stared at his hole.

" 's pink and pretty, Stiles," she murmured. Her mouth dropped open and she leaned forward to replace her finger with her tongue. She licked around his hole, making small circles with her mouth. Stiles gasped. Her mouth felt so wet and so soft.

She began to lick harder, and wet slurping sounds filled her room. Stiles moaned, and he could feel her mouth move faster. She pushed forward, so that her lips were on him too. She stretched his ass with her hands, and started to push at his hole with her tongue. Stiles was seeing stars. He struggled to stay focused on her, and was glad that Lydia had chosen this position, with him on his back. 

She finally penetrated him. It felt like her tongue was huge and not big enough at the same time. He bucked up, but got control of himself. Lydia momentarily lost her place, but when Stiles' ass hit the bed again she went back to pressing inside of him. 

Lydia was able to push in further, and Stiles couldn't believe the feelings flooding his body. It was an intensity he had never felt before. He wanted more, he wanted all of it. Lydia had gotten his hole fairly loose with her spit, and was slowly tongue fucking him. All Stiles could see where her wet lips pressed up against his skin. He followed her gaze, and her eyes where focused on his bobbing cock. It was leaking on his stomach, and he hadn't even noticed.

She tongue-fucked him and reached for the base of his cock. He nodded enthusiastically; he couldn't formulate any actual words. God, he wanted to cum. 

She started circling his asshole with her tongue again, this time faster. The slick slide was perfect, and she would dip inside him on every pass. She tugged at his cock, and he barely felt it. He was too preoccupied with the way the nerves around his hole had lit him up. He cried out and squeezed his eyes shut, so absorbed in all the sensations.

He came silently, surprising himself as he fell into orgasm. He remembered to breath again a few moments later, and felt Lydia's hands on his face. Lydia was on top of him, shushing him soothingly. 

"Hun, you cried," she whispered. 

"Well, that's new," he said shakily. 

"So, that was a good cry?"

He nodded, laughing. That was totally worth the wait.


End file.
